Conventional television sets each include a display having an aspect ratio of 4:3. Displays with an aspect ratio of 16:9, called wide-screen displays, are becoming widespread. As the wide-screen displays are becoming popular, home camcorders with a wide-screen display capable of changing the aspect ratio of a captured image between 4:3 and 16:9 are being developed.
In playing back moving images captured by such a camcorder, in some cases, the aspect ratio of images is changed from 4:3 to 16:9 or from 16:9 to 4:3 during the playback.
Assuming that moving images with the variable aspect ratio are displayed in a wide-screen display, for example, when the aspect ratio of moving images is 16:9, the whole of a display screen 1 serves as a display area 2 to display moving images as shown in FIG. 1. When the aspect ratio of moving images is 4:3, as shown in FIG. 2, non-display areas 12 are provided in both ends of the display screen 1 and a display area 11 with an aspect ratio of 4:3 is arranged in the center of the screen to display moving images.
According to a technique (refer to, e.g., Patent Document 1), when the aspect ratio of moving images is changed in a playback apparatus (e.g., a camcorder) in which a touch panel to transmit images displayed on a display is disposed on the display, display positions of various operation buttons superimposed on moving images and the sizes thereof are changed in accordance with the changed aspect ratio of moving images.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-124021